The present disclosure is generally related to non-volatile memory systems that include access to a header portion and a content portion of a file. Memory systems, such as memory cards that include non-volatile memory devices, have many purposes and can be used to store media content, such as audio or video files. In such systems, information related to the media content, such as a title of a song or a movie, may be stored in a last sector of the memory. A host device of the memory system, such as a mobile phone or a host computer, may need to retrieve the last sector of a file for multiple data files, and a file system at the host device may be required to traverse a memory cluster to find the last sector data associated with one or more of the multiple data files. This task may consume a considerable amount of valuable processing resources and take a large amount of time, reducing performance of the device. For example, a processor may be requested to traverse through a file access table (FAT) that has thousands of files during an initialization process, leading to a prolonged initialization period, which creates the perception of degraded performance. In addition, with media files, customers may wish to find music information for display. Conventional systems can take a long time to read the designated sector and check the frame before the media file starts to play. This problem can be more severe with certain processors and for memory that contains a large number of encrypted files. Hence, there is a need for improved control of stored media content.